Project: Legends
by Thomas Rineste
Summary: In ancient times, a decree was passed from the Original One. Each Legend was to be bonded to a human child, pure of heart. These Legendary Children were to be peacekeepers between the humans and beings of myth. But now a new enemy has arisen from the shadows... Project: Legends.


**Original concept thought of by Virawl of Serebiiforums and expanded upon by Yel-kun 310 and TheFireKing, as well as Mon1010, Titan500, ~ShinyLugia~, and Unknown Guy 960 also from Serebiiforums.**

**In addition part of this prologue was inspired by what was put in the original opening for the RPGs that led to this, written by Virawl and extended by Mon1010, which in turn was inspired by something Cloudhopper of MangaFox wrote for a previous RPG version of this story.**

**Disclaimer: The Pokémon franchise is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo, and any characters from this franchise are not ours. All other characters, as well as the concept of this story are owned by either Yel-kun 310, TheFireKing, Mon1010, or Virawl.**

* * *

In the beginning, there was only Chaos.

From this primal Chaos came an egg, and from this egg, the Original One. Seeing the Chaos surrounding it, the Original One, slowly, but surely, created forces to fill the void. To control these forces the Original One made several creatures in his likeness. One governed over Time, making sure the strands of time stayed correct in their movement. Another watched over Space, keeping dimensions from intersecting and collapsing on one another. A third made sure the Gaps between Time and Space were stabilized. Finally a fourth watched over the three before it, keeping any one from overtaking the others -keeping them in Balance.

With the basic forces set in motion, the Original One began its biggest challenge: building the world to populate the void it called home. It created the land to live on and the sea to give life, and then the sky to govern them both, keeping the balance of the two intact. It created the elements of nature for the life to utilize. Finally, It created the life itself. Simple at first, then more complex, until humanity itself was born. Along with the humans and monsters, it brought forth a trio of beings as a gift to the humans to give them the Knowledge, Emotions, and Willpower needed to survive, as well as a multitude of beings to govern the elements, lest they overpower the life they benefited.

Finally satisfied, the Original One retreated to the pinnacle of creation - the original place it began its work - to rest and watch over its creations, interfering only when necessary.

That was where the Original One was when it happened.

In a different part of the world, the humans had colonized the land. Blessed by the Being of Balance, their leader oversaw an era of prosperity and happiness. Like all humans, however, the king's time soon came, and his sons took rule with the Being by their side. Unfortunately for all, the sons sought different goals - one looking for truth, the other seeking ideals - and they fought relentlessly. To keep the Balance, the Being ultimately split itself in two, one siding with the elder brother, the other siding with the younger. Each having a dragon of their own, their arguments turned into wars, destroying a good fraction of the land their father ruled over. Seeing this, the brothers stopped fighting, promising to stop permanently and bring in a new era of peace and prosperity; an era that never came. After they passed the brothers' sons continued their battle, and Yin and Yang - lightning and fire - clashed until the Original One was forced to intervene. It put the duo, which remained from its original creation, to sleep, until true heroes worthy of their power were to exist.

As it gazed upon the destroyed fields, the Original One now saw the flaws in its creations, but could not bring itself to destroy them. So it found another solution. If it could not stop the humans from controlling its creations, the Original One would simply exploit that to bring about the answer. By binding each creature of power to a human, they would share the powers of the creatures, as well as holding the power to stop them should the Original One not be able to do so.

Unfortunately, the Original One knew of the evils within the human race, so it allowed only those with the purest of hearts to become the first of these hybrids: the young. Those untouched by the evils of society. From that moment until their deaths these hybrids - these Legendary Children - would act as peacekeepers between the humans and the monsters, after which their powers would be blessed into another newborn, and the cycle would continue.

And so the first Legendary Children were created.

This act combined with ending the brothers' war used much of the Original One's power, leading it to its Hall of Origin to rest and regain its strength. But just before doing so, it did one final thing. It created one final Legendary Child; one corresponding to the Original One itself, allowing its creations to reawaken it should the need arise.

With its final act finished the Original One fell into a slumber, and time continued on.

* * *

"…and so the first Legendary Children were created…"

Deep within Tohjo Falls, a young man ran his finger absentmindedly across the ancient looking page, his mind lost in thought. It was unbelievable, the things in the book. So far-fetched it seemed like purely myths, but he knew better to disregard such stories. He had been raised to embrace them. In many ways, they were all he had to embrace.

Trapped in his mind, the teen failed to hear the footsteps coming from the hall; he didn't even notice the door to the small library creak open. He did, however, hear his sister's voice when she gave an irritated huff and spoke.

"The hell are you doing here? I thought dad said the library was off-limits."

Calmly the young man stood and turned around to face her, tucking the book under his arm. As always he had to look down to stare her in the eye; while being almost identical both in age and appearance he was nearly half-a-foot taller. "I don't know what he may have told you, but I've never heard father say such things Wallis."

Just as he expected that seemed to rile her up and soon enough her blue eyes glared with the intensity of an inferno. Fortunately before she could respond with some choice words their father entered the library, accompanied by four men wearing the same bland robes everyone in the organization was forced to wear...

Their father fixed his cold eyes on both the boy and his sister. "Luke, girl, leave," he said gruffly. "We have important matters to discuss."

Wallis started to open her mouth, no doubt to say something she would regret later, but Luke cut her off by speaking first. "Father, may I stay? I just need to finish this book and then I can return to my room..."

Again Wallis began to protest, and this time it was her father who cut her off with a glare rivaling her own in intensity. "Girl, I said leave. Luke, you might as well stay. You need to hear what we're discussing eventually anyway, so why wait any longer." After hearing this Luke honestly expected his sister to offer a rebuttal about the unfairness or something or other, but to his surprise Wallis merely nodded silently and sulked out of the room, though the look of anger mixed with a pinch of hurt never left her face.

As she left Luke and his father made their way over to the table, joining the trio of aides who were already seated.

"Luke," his father said, fixing his glare on his son, "do you remember what I always told you what this group was founded for?"

"To return our Lord to his rightful place as ruler of all, sir." Luke replied without hesitation.

His father nodded, though Luke could see several of the aides cast confused glances at one another out of the corner of his eye. "Exactly, and to do that we need to…?"

"We need to awaken him from his slumber." Quickly, before his father could continue, Luke set the ancient book on the table, opening it to the pages he had read minutes before. "And I know how we can do said task," Luke continued. "I was reading through this book I had found earlier in this very library – probably brought from one of the nearby tribes I suspect, based on its appearance." To prove his point he raised it to show the cover, a thin sheet of fur that wouldn't seem out of place on the pelt of a Beartic. "And as I read it… It sounds ridiculous, but every historical event mentioned is accurate, and personally I can't help but believe it."

An awkward silence ensued as the four quietly read the pages. When they finished two of the aides rolled their eyes and shook their heads in disbelief while the other – the lone woman of the group - stayed relatively motionless. Luke paid them no attention; he was focused only on the man sitting opposite him. When he saw a small smile appear on his father's face he inwardly sighed in relief.

"Why Luke, that is a brilliant idea. Thank you for notifying us of it. In fact, since it was your idea, you should head this endeavor, following my orders of course."

Luke nodded vigorously. "Of course father."

"Good, now go and begin planning. I expect a plan of how you intend to go about tracking down these "Legendary Children" by tomorrow morning."

"Of course father, but what about what you were going to tell me?"

"Mere trifling matters now, my boy, nothing for you to worry about."

"If you say so, father." Quickly Luke grabbed the book and left, leaving the four adults alone.

"You don't really believe those lies, sire, do you?" an aide by the name of Jonah Enoch asked after Luke was out of earshot. His brother, Tobias - the male aide sitting next to him – nodded in agreement. Only the final aide, the woman – Mary Rosamond – stayed still, her almond eyes clouded in thought.

"Not completely, no," Luke's father, their King, replied. "But what if it is truth? What then? For now we will continue with our original plans, and if Luke actually does manage to accomplish something then we can always rely on that, should the need occur."

"Of course, sire," the three aides echoed.

"Excellent." the King stood and brushed off his robe. "With that, I believe we are finished with planning."

And so, Project: Legends finally began.

* * *

A single chime rang.

"What…?" From her room in Celestic Town Lillian Inez sat up in bed. Her dark brown hair still a mess from sleep she groggily looked around, her stormy grey eyes taking in her surroundings. Realizing she was still in her room, still in the middle of the night, she rolled her eyes and let out a yawn. Lying back down she turned her head to cozy down into her pillow.

Then another chime rang. And her room dissolved.

Landing on her floor with a thud, Lillian was instantly awake. Looking around, she no longer saw her familiar purple walls, or any of her furniture. She only saw black. Nothingness in its simplest form.

Seeing this nothing she hesitantly tried to stand, faltering only a moment when she almost believed for a second she was floating in space. No, despite the lack of visible surfaces there was _something_ solid beneath her.

A breeze blew by her and she shivered once, rubbing her arms through her thin white nightgown. Why was it suddenly so _cold_? How was it cold? Where was she even?

Still rubbing her arms for warmth, Lillian looked around once more for a sign of something, anything but this nothing. Turning full circle, she finally came face-to-face with something tangible. A single, floating, pale blue eye – so pale it almost looked like ice.

From nowhere a single word was spoke, in a raspy voice like one found in a nightmare.

"_Beware._"

The resulting scream from Lillian was so loud it almost overpowered the third and final chime. Almost.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, what did you think? Pretty good huh? You can also find this story on Yel-Kun 310, my partner in this endeavor if you're reading this on my account.**

**More to come soon so stay posted!**

**R&R, Follow & Favorite!**

**_~TheFireKing_**

**So, it's finally happening. Somehow, after at least 2 years, 4 RP versions, and a previous fic version; _Project: Legends_ finally starts. It may not travel well over the Internet, but oh god am I excited for this.**

**Also, yeah like TFK said right above but in inverse, if you're reading this on my account the story is also on TheFireKing's.**

**See you whenever we work on the next chapter!**

**Read and review and all that.**

**~_Yel-kun 310_**


End file.
